European Patent Application 150 586 discloses 2-(pyridylmethylthio- or -sulfinyl)benzimidazoles which can be substituted in the pyridine moiety of the molecule in the 4-position, inter alia, by alkylthio or arylthio radicals. A long-lasting inhibition of gastric acid secretion is indicated for the compounds described. --International Patent Application WO89/03830 describes that the same and also other compounds of similar structure ought to be suitable for the treatment of osteoporosis. --International Patent Application WO92/12976 describes 2-(pyridylmethylthio- or sulfinyl)benzimidazoles substituted in a certain manner, which ought to be active against Helicobacter bacteria and for which it is furthermore disclosed that they ought to be suitable for the prevention and treatment of a whole series of disorders of the stomach. --International Patent Application WO93/24480 describes other 2-(pyridylmethylthio- or -sulfinyl)benzimidazoles substituted in a certain manner, which ought to be active against Helicobacter bacteria.